ADW in To Be Young Again
by superwholockocs
Summary: six months after Sam and Dean have a case that lead to the discovery of their half sister (Danielle) they take on a case turning them into preteens! Dani has to do her best to put up with them and change them back. From Danielle's point of view. Also I own none of the supernatural characters except for Alexandrea Danielle Winchester (what a name). Supernatural sisfic
1. Chapter 1

"KEEP RUNNING!" Dean shouts at me and pushes my back hard. I'm gasping for air and I don't know how much longer I can sprint. I stumble and pick myself back up as fast as possible. Not fast enough. The beast grabs me by the ankle and pulls. I slam onto my stomach knocking the air out if me and am dragged back all the way to the cross roads of sewer system in which we had just departed. I struggle and try to slip from it's grimy grasp. I can't. So I try to reach for my dagger. Just as I'm about to reach it the beast gives a blood curdling cry and let's go. I jump up to see Sam with a knife and the beast slithering off.

"I was about to do that." I whine.

"Yeah and a fantastic job you were doing." Dean cuts in.

"I was! I had just grabbed my dagger!" I say lifting up the dagger.

"Ok whateve-" Sam is cut off by the monster returning. It whips around knocking us off our feet and onto the nasty sewer floor. Next thing I know I'm covered in clear mucus-like liquid and the beast is gone.

"Ew." I say shortly.

Sam stands up and tries to go after the thing. He's a little more determined than Dean and me.

"No Sammy it's too late, we're gonna have to track it down tomorrow, I'm freakin' hungry." Dean shouts after him. Sam slows and comes back.

I stand up and try to shake the mucus off. It doesn't do much good.

"I call the shower first." I mumble loud enough for them to hear. They nod but don't look at me. Wow I feel so welcomed. But their still getting use to me I guess.

You see they didn't know of me until six months ago when my mom died from a demon. They showed up on the scene and to make a very _very _long story short we butted heads and later found out we share the same father. At first they were far from pleased and by they I mean Dean (I'm pretty sure he hates me) but he came around enough to hunt with them for, to put it in his words, 'one little hunt. No more. Got it?'. Thankfully I managed to pull my weight enough that they let me tag along for a bit longer. So here I am trying to give it 110% so they don't turn me in to foster care.

When we get back to the motel room I take a shower while Sam and Dean get dinner. I'm not hungry, but I tell myself I gotta try and force something down.

After a half an hour of scrubbing my body raw I finally get the goo off. I come out of the bathroom bright red with irritated skin, to find Sam and Dean still covered in the stuff.

"You know," I warn, "you might wanna start scrubbing that stuff of now if you want it off by tomorrow afternoon."

They're silent. Then Dean makes a snorting sound.

"What?" I grumble.

"You're pretty...um..red" Dean smiles. I stiffen and try not to take this offensively. Apparently my stiffness shows cause Sam gives Dean a 'shut the heck up' look.

The rest of the evening goes well enough. Dinner was over fried and they drank too much. It was as normal as ever. I finally go to bed around 3am. I must be tired, cause I have wacky dreams with a capital W. Wacky wacky. And that's saying something for a hunter of the supernatural. I'm about to watch my mom being murdered when a scream (from the outside world) reaches my sleeping ears. I snap awake to see a preteen in the bathroom staring at the mirror.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" I demand at him.

He looks at me quizzically.

"What do you think I'm doing in here stupid?" He says.

I have to look at the 12 year old for a minute to realize I'm looking at little Dean.

"What the-? Dean what the heck happened?" I say holding back a fit of laughter. _I will not laugh at him. _I tell myself.

"I think I might know." Another voice says. I look behind me. Sam, little, tiny, eight year old Sam.

"I think that goo stuff was immortality goo. It keeps the monster young for centuries. When we got it on us, it aged us back-words."

I look at them, these little tiny men, then I realize something, "what about me? I had it on me too. Why am I not six or something?"

Sam thinks about this for a moment.

"You got it off you right away. I did a couple hours later and Dean, um, he slept with it on him."

I look over at Dean. He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"We've got to get that son-of-a-" Dean starts to say before Sam cuts him off.

"We can't GO anywhere Dean. We're kids. We can't drive."

Dean looks horrified and starts coming up with ways to get places that Sam keeps shooting down. I listen to them trying to think up some of my own plans. An idea finally comes to me but a don't really like it.

"I can drive." I say quietly.

They look at me. _Ugh, they heard me.__  
><em>

"I can drive." I say again, louder this time.

"What?" Dean says dumbfounded.

Can they not get it through their thick sculls?

"I. Can. Drive." I say through gritted teeth.

I see Dean's face finally register what I said. And let me tell you, that face would have been horrifying on a grown man but on a little twelve year old it's just kinda cute.

"No way you're gonna drive my baby," he says, "not after what happened last time."

I groan. We are not gonna get anywhere like this.

"Look it won't be like last time. Would you rather me steal a minivan?"

"No!" He says his prepubescent voice cracking.

I can't stand it any longer, I let out a LOUD laugh. My big 'manly' brothers have become scrawny little brothers. If this isn't funny I don't know what is.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry guys you're gonna have to sit in the backseat. I don't wanna get pulled over." I say. Honestly I'm doing my best to try and play it safe. I don't feel like getting pulled over and telling the cops I'm only 15 and my brothers and I don't have parents... I can just imagine it.

"Don't worry officer my little brothers are usually older so it's not _that_ illegal."

Yeah that won't go over well with the police.

"The back?" Mini Dean cries. I nod. He looks like he might take a swing at me then mutters something and gets in the back. Sam quickly follows. I slam the door behind them and hear Dean swear about me 'breaking his baby'. I ignore it best I can and hop into the drivers seat. Then I give myself a pep talk. _Y__ou can do this. It's only been four months since you drove last. No biggy. Nooooo biggy. _This car trip is not going to go well I can feel it.

"You have to put the keys in to start it you know." Dean says.

"I'm not a moron." I say as kindly as I can. Which for a sarcastic loud mouth is pretty hard. I've got to keep my cool. I start the car, shift to first and go. A little to quickly than I thought I would but a good start none the less. After about a mile in I finally get the controls and the steering. I'm good.

"If we kill the immortal monster we should turn back to our normal ages." I hear Sam say. Talking. That throws my driving talent off. I swerve just in time to hit a small animal. Dean yelps. I become in-control of the Impala again. Sighing I grip the steering wheel a little too tight. Before long I can't feel my fingers.

"Ok," Sam starts slowly this time, "I think he might be hiding out in the sewers still."

"Alright then, sewers it is." I say taking a sharp turn. Sam gasps. Dean grabs onto the back of my seat, HARD. Note to self: work on turns.

"We're gonna have to sneak in the sewer instead of con our way in this time," I say, "which is both easier and harder."

I explain that we've got to wait for no one to be looking then pry it open with a crow bar and just basically jump. Being too young to posse as a government agent, I have more practice doing this.

"Just basically jump?" Dean says annoyed, which is pretty danged cute coming from a twelve year old.

"Yup." I say stone-faced.

Sam rolls his eyes and tries to take the crow bar from me. It falls due to being too heavy for his eight year old arms. Dean laughs. I pick up the crow bar and throw it at him. He grabs it and falls on his butt cause of the weight.

"Still funny?" I say, little brothers are annoying.

After a half an hour of waiting around we finally find that no one is watching us and quickly open the manhole cover.

We look over the edge and into the hole.

"Rock paper scissor shoot who goes down there first?" Dean suggests.

I really don't feel like watching another round of that just for them to start fighting again so a grab Dean by the shirt collar and throw him in.

"You lose." I shout after him.

"YOU LITTLE B-"

I don't hear the rest, it's drowned out my Sam's shriek. Then it's my turn. I jump down and hit the bottom. Feet first. I brush myself off and look at my brothers who are still on the ground covered in sewer water. I pick them up.

"Phew! You stink! Showers when we get back." I say, surprised by the adult me Dean gives me a deviled look.

"Just 'cause I look twelve doesn't mean I AM twelve. So don't treat me like I am you big... meany!"

I snort. He covers his mouth in horror.

"Holy crap," he says, "I don't think I've said 'meany' since I was.."

"Twelve?" I finish.

He looks like he might kill me. I smile smugly. Got to live up being bigger then them while I can.

"Let's just start looking." Sam says.

"We've been walking for hours! My feet hurt." I hear behind me. I turn thinking it might be Dean complaining but find out that it's Sam. He looks pretty worn out.

Maybe they aren't men stuck in kids' bodies, maybe they're _actually _kids again.

"Ok we'll look for 30 more minutes then we'll head back." I say.

This seems to work cause he stops talking after that and surprisingly speeds up. I smile. I forgot I was kinda good at this at one time. Babysitting payed off.

After thirty more minutes we find nothing. So we start the trek back to the surface. It takes a lot shorter cause we aren't looking over every inch of piping checking for mucus-goo-stuff. We're nearly there when I see something shine in the flashlight's path.

"Did you see that?" Sam says. I nod. I slosh over to it. It smells really ripe. In the light of my flashlight I find out that it's...is that...

"Yuck." Dean says looking over my shoulder.

So I was right. It's human remains.

"Sam, does this thing we're after eat humans?" I say gulping back bile.

"Uh, I think so." He says.

'K that would have been helpful to know about three days ago.

"Ok, um gross. But good to know," I say, "let's go before it eats us."

I'm trying really really hard to be calm but I really just want to run up that latter to the surface like nobody's business.

They both nod and head up the latter. Slowly. I silently urge them to go faster. It doesn't really work. Finally we get there and I put the manhole cover back on and head to the car. I'm dreading driving in the dark but I've got to. I get into the front seat and look back on little Sam and Dean. Sam looks super tired and Dean just looks hungry. Oh crap. I forgot to feed them. They haven't eaten since breakfast. And they're like, growing boys again, or something.

"Burgers or hotdogs?" I ask.

After a meal and a bumpy trip in the car we're back at the motel. I park the car (straight this time! I'm getting better!) and we head inside. We manage to slip past the manager and into our room. I bolt the door behind us. Sam almost instantly collapses on the bed and is asleep in seconds where else Dean heads for the mini fridge and grabs for a beer. I manage to snatch it out of his hand before he opens it.

"What was that for?" He whines.

"Sorry Dean but you're not legal anymore. And the last thing I need is a drunk preteen." I say in the best mom voice I have. Dean considers this while I hold my breath hoping my voice is mom-y enough. Apparently it's pretty good cause he shuffles off to the other bed and goes to sleep.

I smile triumphantly. All of a sudden a wave of tiredness hits me. I forgot little siblings were so freaking high maintenance. I stumble off to the couch. From what I remember from being an older sister and babysitter is that kids wake up at the crack of dawn. But preteens sleep in (if they can). So I'm gonna need to fall asleep soon if I want some nice sleep. I lie my head down and close my eyes. Hopefully sleep will find me soon.

I wake up to a loud crash.

"Wha-" I say groggily. I can't see straight yet and my head is ringing. I shake my head and rub my eyes. The scene comes in at full blast.

Sam is trying to pick the computer back up and Dean is slapping it out of his hand over and over and over and...

"What is wrong with you? At first I thought you were men in kid bodies but the goo turned you into kids!" I shout still half asleep.

They look at me. Stunned. Totally forgot I was here I guess.

"You're worse then my sisters and my mom put together!"

That did it. Dean completely stops.

"What do you mean?" He says, "sisters?"

I would really really love to pretend I didn't say that but the damage is already done.

"Yeah sisters." I say, "You knew I had half sisters cause my mom got married when I was twelve but I guess you didn't know that I practically raised them."

Ugh. The look they give me. Pity. If I had a dollar for every time I saw that look.

"Yeah, my mom was sorta flakey and after my step-dad left her with two new daughters she just sorta stopped working..."

I leave out _why _he left her and _why _she became flakey but I think they get the picture without those details.

"Anyway, who wants some breakfast?" I say.

Two hands go up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok here's the deal," I say, "No soda, no juice, oh and Dean no beer, I don't want you all hyped up...or drunk." I say after we sit down at our booth.

Dean rolls his eyes. As if to say 'I'm not really twelve'. I give him a glare to show I mean it. He ignores this, which annoys me. I'm about to cuss him out when the waitress appears out of no where.

"Hi I'm Jessica and I'll be taking your order. What would y'all like today? By the way, I'm Jessica." Our waitress says sweetly.

"Grape juice." Sam says almost instantly.

I glare at him. _What the heck?_

"And I'll take a coke sweetheart." Dean says suggestively.

I glare at him too.

"And you darling?" Jessica asks in a sweet tone.

"Water," I say through clenched teeth, "I'll take water."

As soon as she leaves I smack both of my brothers upside of the head.

"I haven't had juice in forever." Sam says as a defense.

"Yeah and I haven't flirted with an older woman in forever." Dean says trying to sound sweet. It doesn't work too well.

I put my head down on the table. We better find that monster and FAST.

After a filling and painfully annoying breakfast (There was more underage flirting and smacks on the head) we head to the manhole again. This time prepared with food (PB&J cause it was the fastest thing I could make, even though Dean told me it looked like the grossest thing ever, I'm gonna make sure he eats it).

"I charted out the sewer system," Sam starts, "and I came up with this as the monster's home."

I look at the crudely drawn map made from crayon. (Where the heck did he find a crayon? And how appropriate is it that the eight year old's map is drawn from crayon? But seriously where'd he get the crayon?). I focus my attention back on the map. It looks like 'home' is a good five miles from here. I sigh. Looks like my choices are:

a) walk five miles and listen to Dean complain OR b) drive five miles and listen to Dean complain.

I hold the bridge of my nose and close my eyes.

"Everyone into the Impala."

"YOU TOOK THAT TURN TOO SHARPLY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Dean shrieks at the top of his lungs.

"But I didn't kill us." I point out. This car ride has been the worst yet. I am not looking forward to another one.

"Could you two stop fighting! I'm getting carsick!" Sam says.

I cringe. I do not want to have to clean up kid puke in the Impala. Dean seems to have the same idea.

"Ohh no you don't. Not in my baby!"

I look at Sam through the rearview mirror. He looks fine... But I'm not gonna risk it.

"We've only got half a mile left." I say.

He nods and closes his eyes._ Please make it._

Thankfully he does. And by thankfully I mean, I'm praising The Lord in my head. I don't have time for puke. Not in my job description.

We all get out of the car and look around. It's pretty deserted which is good.

"Can you guys find the manhole?" I ask as I open up the trunk.

They quickly run off with eyes wide, dashing here and there. Good. That should keep 'em busy for a bit. I turn back to the trunk and get out three daggers one for each... Wait a second. Do I really want little Dean and even smaller Sam to have daggers? I look over at them. They're bumping each other with their chests trying to knock the other to the ground. I look back at the daggers. No, no, no, defiantly not. I shove them back into the trunk and close it.

"WE FOUND IT!" Sam screams.

"Good!" I shout back.

I walk over to the newly found manhole and take out the crowbar and start prying. That's when I hear a dreaded sound.

"What do you think you're doing?"

My heart stops and I look up. An older teen, he looks to be about 19. I gulp. Sam and Dean hide behind me a bit. Even in the heat of the moment I can't help but smile a bit. Big brothers now little brothers, I think yet again.

"I'm, um..." I can't think of a good lie. I'm all out. The lie well is dry.

"She's.. showing us how to..." Sam starts. I look down at him and he gives a shrug. He's all out of lies as well.

"How to set up a..trap. In the sewers. So we can..." Dean looks like he's racking his brain, "Catch...monsters!"

Sam, Dean, and I simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully them being young makes that lie sound believable.

"Man, I miss being young and naive. I hope you find an troll or something." The teen says rolling his eyes. He starts to walk away. Once he's like fifty yards away Dean shouts after him.

"We're older then you!"

I smack my head and watch the teen turn around. Thankfully it's only for a second before he continues walking.

"Let's just get this over with." I say and I finish with the manhole cover. I pull it off and look into the pit of darkness.

"After you." Dean says to Sam and pushes him in.

I look at him.

"What?" He says.

"Jerk." And I shove him into the darkness.

Before I jump in, I smile to myself. Maybe them being younger will make them warm up to me. This sounds so sentimental but I hope it does at least a little bit so I no longer feel like an outsider amongst them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Man sewers suck." I hear Dean say behind me.

"Yeah I know." I say sympatheticly. _Keep your sarcasm to yourself,_ I think. I walk silently so not to disturb the creature just in case it's here. However my attempts to be quiet are being totally counteracted with Sam and Dean munching on their sandwiches, LOUDLY. I mean there's loud and then there is **loud**, and let me tell you, they are the latter by **_far_**.

"Chew with your freaking mouth closed." I snap finally loosing it.

Sam goes silent but Dean smacks his lips together to make it louder. I only have to deal with this for a couple more hours. Just a couple more.

Sam all of a sudden cocks his head and stops moving, "What's that?" he says.

"That's your brother sounding like a cow." I say.

"Not that. THAT!" Sam says pointing.

I look just in time to see something slither by. I shoot at it. Glad I brought the gun. But it's too quick.

"It went that way!" Dean says.

We chase after it.

"It's over there now!"

"It's here!"

"Uck! It touched me!"

"Now it's here!"

We chase it for an hour and no luck.

I put my hands over my brothers mouths and shush them. Maybe if they're silent(er) we can catch the darn thing.

"Ok we're gonna get it at the sewer cross road thingy." I say making the decision, "We'll split up and corner it and then- YUCK! Dean!" I look at him. He had just licked my hand. "You're sick."

He giggles uncontrollably.

After fifteen minutes we've set up the plan and are ready to put it in action. Sam goes off one way and I the other, or at least I try.

"Dean for the last time no."

"But it's just one simple little dagger!"

"that kills things!" I shout, "now go do your part of the plan!"

"Fffffffine." He says as he walks off, "WAOH! There's an echo in here! ECHOOOOO!"

"Shut up Dean!" I hear Sam shout.

Then everything goes quiet, and I can only hope they're doing their part of the plan. I inch my way down the sewer hall. Then I make a loud clanking sound. The monster moves towards me. _Yeah that's right come get your supper_, I think to myself. I clank again. I hear it move closer again. This goes on until I'm clanking nonstop and sprinting.

We get to the crossroads.

"Now!" I shout to Sam and Dean.

They throw a makeshift net over the monster and tie it down. The beast lies still.

"We did it!" Sam shouts and fist pumps the air.

"Now I can drink beer again!" Dean shouts doing the same.

I smile.

"First I gotta kill it." I remind them.

They fall silent. Ready to watch. I pull out my silver dagger and walk up to the massive thing that's caused us so much problem. I hold my dagger over its body. And I leave it there for a second.

"Thank you and you know, I hate you." I say to the monster and dig my knife deep into its chest. Deep, deep, deeper.

A searing pain hits my head and I realize while it's dying it's lashing about. I dig my dagger in even deeper and twist. That does the trick. With one last flail it stops moving. It's dead. I touch the back of my head. Gosh it hurts like heck. My hand becomes warm. Oh snap. I pull it away from my head. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. _That's gonna leave a scar,_ is the last thing I think before I pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

wake up in the motel room on a bed. I sit up, a little too quickly which makes my head throb.

"Ouch." I say wincing.

"Oh hey look babysitter is awake." Dean says.

I look at him. He's like four feet taller then he was last time I saw him and looks like he went through puberty. He's got a beer in both hands.

"How many of those have you had since you turned back into your rightly aged self?" I asked.

He shifts and starts to count, "About seven. Why do ya ask?"

I just laugh. Then Sam comes in. He looks like he grew ten feet.

"How're ya feeling?" He asks.

"Like I got hit with a car." I say.

He nods and throws me an icepack. I catch it and put it up to my head. Ouch.

"So now what?" I say. It's nice not having to make the decisions.

"Now you sleep. Tomorrow we deal with a demon hunt out in Utah." Dean says.

I nod and put my head back on the pillow. Maybe they have warmed up to me a little bit. At least I did well enough on this hunt that Dean's letting me hunt again with them. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is the sound of my bigger _older _brothers muttering among themselves.

**Hey guys thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I have started writing another one of Dani's adventures but I don't know if you wanna hear it. If you do please let me know. Thanks again for reading :)**


End file.
